


A Fist In The Ass (Is Worth Two In The Bush)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Buttock stirring shenanigans, Crack, I blame the caprbb slack chat, M/M, Shameless Smut, oh god what have I done, sentient vibranium, seriously so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky thinks his metal arm might be sentient because it keeps randomly vibrating.Steve has a plan for that.





	A Fist In The Ass (Is Worth Two In The Bush)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Лучше кулак в заднице, чем журавль в небе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921098) by [fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018)



> Oh my god so many people are to blame for this and I am NOT one of them but it’s mainly Alby and Roh so let’s just blame them okay? ‘Kay.
> 
> The title comes from my brain being weird about common sayings.

“I think my arm is sentient.”

Steve looked at Bucky in disbelief. “What.”

“I’m not kidding, Steve. It’s vibranium, remember? And vibranium behaves differently to other metals.”

“Yeah, but…” Steve paused. “My shield isn’t exactly sentient, you know?”

“Yeah, but also it was made by someone who wasn’t used to working with vibranium. Shuri _is_.”

“True.” Steve found himself intrigued. But as they were called away on a mission at that moment, they didn’t have time to discuss it further right then.

***

“So… you think your arm is sentient?” Steve said that night when they finally flopped into bed together.

Bucky sighed. “Look, forget I said anything.”

“No, no, I’m interested. I’m not mocking.” He looked at Bucky searchingly. “You mean you think it might do things on its own without you making it?”

“Yeah, like… sometimes it buzzes? Or vibrates? For no apparent reason?”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Wait, your arm _vibrates_?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Why?”

“Well,” Steve said with a wicked grin. “I have an idea.”

Which is how Steve found himself on all fours, practically biting at the pillow as four of Bucky’s metal fingers slid in and out of his ass, stretching him open. It felt strange, different; colder than flesh but not so cold it was uncomfortable, and actually? Really fucking good.

“Gonna push my thumb in now, okay, Steve?” Bucky said quietly, and Steve nodded, crying out at the feeling of being stuffed full of all of Bucky’s fingers. Bucky worked him like that for a while, occasionally reaching his right hand around to stroke Steve’s cock, then spanked him gently on the asscheek. “Okay. Gonna go for it now. You ready?”

Steve nodded, and nearly howled as Bucky’s entire fist pressed inside. When he was in to the wrist, he paused, as Steve whimpered against his arm. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, while Steve adjusted to the feeling of being so unbelievably full. Then, slowly, he nodded, and Bucky slowly began to move his fist. His knuckles brushed against Steve’s prostate on every movement, and just when Steve thought it couldn’t get any better…

Bucky’s damn hand began to _vibrate_.

Steve gasped, clutching at the sheets helplessly. “Oh shit oh fuck Bucky is that you? Are you making it do that?”

“No!” Bucky replied, sounding mildly offended. “I’d have warned you first! You wanna stop?”

“Oh my god _are you kidding don’t stop_ ,” Steve whined.

Bucky let out a hoarse chuckle and kept going, continuing to rub his vibrating knuckles against that spot inside Steve. He could feel his pleasure mounting, but then Bucky pressed particularly vigorously against his prostate as the vibration went up a notch, and Steve came, screaming.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up next to Bucky, a blanket over him.

“Um?”

Bucky grinned at him. “You were out for, like, three minutes. Impressive.”

“Seriously? Wow.”

“My arm knows how to please my man,” Bucky said with a grin, leaning in to kiss Steve, who laughed against his mouth.

“Dork.” He looked down, noting that Bucky was still hard. “You want me to take care of that?” he asked, smirking. “I can’t make my mouth vibrate quite like your arm, but I’ll do my best?”

Bucky laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bed, and Steve grinned. They really needed to explore more of Bucky’s arm’s capabilities some time in the near future.


End file.
